The Unlikely Pair
by Rikkumorningstar
Summary: A "Damon/Alaric" drabble series If you have a problem with suggestive yaoiness then stay clear of this story otherwise enjoy the impending Rick/Damon fluff!
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to start a Drabble series for one of VD's most unlikely pair...

* * *

**The many ways this unlikely pair could happen: part 1**

A short little parody series involving Damon and Alaric...

Damon and Alaric are once again in a heated argument about Isobel...

Alaric glares at Damon with a mixture of hatred and something else not quite discernible, "Y-you not only _killed_ my wife - you _turned_ her and made her leave me!" He pauses, breathing hard. "Why haven't I killed you yet?!" (internal monologue) _Damn loyalties, that's why...not to mention I think I..._

Damon rolls his eyes, _I did NOT make her leave you...she decided that all on her own!_ He groaned irritably, "Do you _hear_ yourself?! 'I killed her, I turned her, I made her leave you...' _Why_ haven't you killed me yet? Really, you should be begging me to just stake _myself_..." he trails off as Alaric moves toward him with a peculiar gleam in his eyes.

Without warning, Alaric lays one on him (that's right...a kiss) To say Damon was shocked would be an understatement.

At first he struggles, "What-what do you think you're-" then hesitates as Alaric's neck suddenly beckons to him, smirks, "Actually, this could work out...Rick..." Damon tugs him close and then carefully sinks his fangs into the soft neck...and then pulls back panting. "My GOD, you taste good!" his voice sounds odd, like he was slightly wasted, "Why is that?! It's like...you have all the world's alcohol...in your blood!" He then falls over smiling like a dumbass.

Alaric stares at him, not quite sure what just happened, though as he knelt down beside the seemingly drunk vampire, he ignored the command of his vengeful mind to destroy him and instead shocked them both by giving in to the desire of his injured heart...


	2. Chapter 2

And now for more FLUFF

* * *

**The many ways this unlikely pair could happen part 2**

...

As Damon carefully gathered the injured Alaric into his arms, he glared in fury at the swiftly retreating form of his enemy. _Damn you Catherine...! One of these times I_ will _destroy you!_

The soft sound of weak breathing brought his attention back to Alaric who at the moment seemed lost in thought.  
"Why did you do it, Alaric? Why would you attempt something as stupid as taking on Catherine?!"  
Alaric coughed a little before glancing up at him, "Cause I know what it's like to have the one you love emotionally corrupt you...and I wasn't going to let _her_ continue doing that to you..." he coughed again and slowly reached up to caress Damon's cheek, "There's nothing I can do about _my_ problems..., I know that. But I just thought I might be able to bring _you_ some peace..."  
Damon was suddenly overwhelmed by the most unlikely feeling...pained gratitude, "You're an idiot, Rick...! You're human...that alone should have made it clear that this would be a failed attempt..."  
Alaric gave him a saddened smile, "I realize that, but...I didn't think it would be fair for _both_ of us to be forced along by our cruel fate."

* * *

I hope you're enjoying so far...*nervous sweat*


	3. Chapter 3

**The many ways this unlikely pair could happen part 3**

...

Alaric's expression stayed neutral as Damon placed his cold hands on Alaric's bare shoulders.

Damon glanced at his neck in uncertainty, "You do realize that one of these times...I'll probably turn you?" he smirked.

Alaric sighed, "Mm-hm..."

Damon narrowed his eyes in scrutiny, "And is 'this' really okay with you...?"

Alaric placed his hand over one of Damon's, "My answer is still yes."

Damon sighed in what _may_ have been relief, "Well you just never know, you might change your mind afterward and _torture_ me for all eternity...!"

A smirk tugged at Alaric's lips, "Would you really mind?"

Damon pulled him closer, "We'll find out..." and then slid his fangs in.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Many ways this unlikely pair could happen part 4**

Damon: *hears a noise and looks up from his desk to see Alaric standing in the doorway looking quite shaken up* Rick?

Alaric: I can't believe I actually thought that when I found her it would make **_ANY_** difference at all! *looks down dejected* I was such as _idiot_...!

Damon: *pulls Alaric in to his arms and guides him to the bed* What can I say but that she's a vampire. And I think I speak for all us undead when I say this...Rick, we're all dicks...!

Alaric: *glances up with a half-smile* That _is_ true...and there was a time I would have truly agreed...but you've seemed to have _changed_ my outlook on vampires..., at least in your case.

Damon: *smirk* So...does that mean you don't hate me and are going to stop trying to kill me all the time?

Alaric: *grabs Damon by the shoulders and pushes him down and leans over him* It means I more than don't hate you...I... *covers Damon's lips with his own*


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry if this one is pathetically sad..._

* * *

**_Alaric's POV_**

I saw it…

Weeks before it happened.

I tried to warn him… And when he wouldn't listen...I tried to prepare him for the worst.

He was stubborn…

He didn't want to believe that anything or anyone could ever tear us apart.

But that's just how Damon was.

Stubborn to a fault.

He once told me that I was the reason he could feel...anything after Catherine.

That with me around...he could halfway believe he'd be okay.

But we were supposed to be enemies… We weren't supposed to feel anything at all for each other.

He killed my wife… I tried to kill him and then he actually did kill me…

But somehow I was able to look past all this and forgive him - it may have taken a while but I had forgiven him.

Though there were still times he didn't seem to have a heart…or a soul for that matter.

But everyday at the time the sun set, he would come find me no matter where I was and he'd be gentle and he'd start every meeting with an apology(at lest for the first week he did until I got annoyed and told him to shove his apology). We would laugh and joke around… And sometimes we would just discuss the feelings we weren't supposed to have…

Love, in particular, was a hard one to explain…

But we didn't try to… We just went with it…and at times the emotion would overwhelm us to the point of an outbreak of passion.

It wasn't easy, but we had managed to hide our trysts from our enemies.

For if they knew how we really felt…

This is what I saw…

Our being discovered would lead me to my own discovery…

Me being with him was what would kill him…

After all he had done to me… All odds were saying I should stay and let it happen…

But after everything he has now done _for_ me…

I stayed…but not to let it happen…

Maybe I had needed to prove something to myself.

Perhaps I had needed to know that I wouldn't be the one to kill him once I was turned by Esther.

I'm wasn't psychic…I hardly even qualified as important…

So I didn't know why I was seeing my future…

Perhaps the spirits had been warning me that I should do the only thing a human could do in a situation like that…

I looked down at the ring on my finger. I don't know why I even bothered to wear the thing anymore. The instant I had turned it became clear that nothing would kill me. And after I had staked Claus, and I saw the look of shock in Damon's eyes…I have to admit I almost didn't care that I may have ended him. But deep down I knew I didn't really feel that way. And the longer I gazed at him the more prominent the turmoil I felt became. My head hurt from how hard it was to push back the evil inside me that was telling me I should end him myself.

I took a step toward him and he visibly tensed.

I paused and frowned at him. Then something occurred to me. I was technically an original so I should be able to compel him.

"Damon…" I hesitated and laid the white oak stake on the casket. "I need you to listen to me carefully—"

"No!" he snapped. "I am through listening to anything you have to say!"

He started to turn away but in the blink of an eye I was inches from his face.

I had him by the shoulders and was looking deep into his eyes.

"Don't move. Please just hear me out."

He relaxed a bit and blankly stared at me.

For a moment I believed I had him compelled so I continued.

"I know I have no right to ask but I need you to do something for me—"

He scoffed.

"You really think—"

"Don't talk, just listen."

I held his gaze within my own.  
"I need you to forget about everything I just did…"

I paused and thought for a moment. Did I really want to do this? A tear slid from my eye as I forced myself to continue.

"I want you to forget all about me…I…I'm just another vampire who needs to be killed. This is the right thing to do. Don't hesitate… Do whatever it take to end this threat to the ones you care about."

I paused again…struggling to hold off the alter ego that was fighting to resurface.

I swallowed and refocused my hold on his gaze.

"When I let go…I want you to rip out my heart—"

I almost cried when I saw the formation of tears in Damon's eyes.

"You're not going to think twice."

Damon swallowed, a single tear sliding down his cheeks.

"I won't hesitate…I…I won't…think twice."

This had to work. The white oak couldn't kill me but if my heart was torn from me then…

I took a deep breath…

"I'm sorry buddy…"

…And let go.

A mixture of grief and rage overtook Damon's features as he, no hesitation, plunged his hand into my chest and tore the life from me.


End file.
